Camera technology and gesture recognition technology have experienced phenomenal growth in the last few years. Game devices have adopted such technologies. For example, a game device may recognize a gesture of a player using a camera and use the recognized gesture of the player as an input signal for playing a game. Game software developers have developed various types of gesture-based games for such game devices. Players can play the gesture-based games using their gestures (without using a keypad-type input device). There are, however, drawbacks to such gesture-based games. For example, a player of a gesture-based game may become engrossed in the game to the extent that the player fails to recognize an obstacle around the player or a spectator, a pet or another player approaching the player. In such cases, due to the player's drastic movements while engrossed in playing the game, collisions between the player and the obstacle or the spectator, pet or other player may occur.